


Pumpkin Jam Jazz

by linumlea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ennoshita is a good friend, First Date, Fluff and Humor, M/M, mentioned bokuaka, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 15:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linumlea/pseuds/linumlea
Summary: Suga desires to take some photos at a pumpkin patch.Daichi has a crush.It all works out.





	Pumpkin Jam Jazz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbit_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbit_hedgehog/gifts).



> This is my gift for [@humandisasterbuckybarnes](http://humandisasterbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) (hobbit_hedgehog)  
> I apologise for posting the fic so late! I hope you will be able to enjoy it, though ^^  
> There is a second part planned and I will try to post it by the end of the week :D
> 
> Big, giant, colossal thanks to Yurika who was willing to read the fic and caught my mistakes just in time! Thank you <3

Entirely unimpressed.

If someone asked how Suga felt, he would say just that. Entirely unimpressed. And what was the source of that 'entire unimpression'?

Well. It sat right there displayed on the phone screen, a photo posted by his friends - a candid shot of Akaashi caught unawares, glancing with a soft smile at Bokuto who was goofing off, holding a giant pumpkin that barely fit in his arms. So sweet Suga could melt.

The thing was, the photo was just a photo; yet it made him green with envy. He wanted something like this too. Tooth-rottingly fluffy photos with someone, and going out together, and getting caught staring, and-

He sighed. His fingers drumming on the still warm cup of tea, he stared, unseeing, through the window of his dorm room. How did one even proceed about procuring a significant other? It was hard to believe that people just found each other, like it was just pure luck. There had to be something involved, something that could be approached in a more organised, scientifically measurable way. Suga's lack of proper data made it slightly difficult, though.

And the fact that he wanted those things right there and then didn't make anything even a touch easier.

Which was partially the reason why the moment Ennoshita, his dear roommate, walked in, Suga has swirled in his chair and pinned him with a sharp gaze. "I need you to go out with me."

To his credit, Ennoshita didn't even flinch. Just glanced at Suga, heavy-lidded and a little bit sleepy-looking. "Which definition of 'go out' were you thinking about?"

"Which one would you prefer?"

"The 'going outside' one." Ennoshita fell face first on his bed and wriggled until he was half-hidden in the rustling bedding. "No offence but dating you would be weird. And awkward."

Suga shrugged. "Fine. Understandable. Still need your help, though. Pretty please?"

Ennoshita's response was so quiet Suga had to strain to hear him, and the thickness of the quilt didn't help at all with understanding Ennoshita's subdued voice. "Help with what?"

"I wanna go to a pumpkin patch and take couply photos together." Suga crouched by Ennoshita's bed and put his chin on his folded hands on top of the mattress. He almost fell back when Ennoshita's already tousled head shot up from under the pillow to level him an unimpressed glare, topped by a very pointedly raised eyebrow.

"I will do no such thing," Ennoshita proclaimed clearly and Suga whined.

"Come on, I even said 'please'!"

"You're being insufferable and you know it. Find yourself someone to really date."

"I don't know how to do that. How do people do that?"

"They go outside," came Ennoshita's curt reply.

Suga sighed. He heaved himself up from the floor and started to make his way back to the desk when his eyes fell on something Ennoshita brought in. A folded newspaper laid on top of the backpack, balancing haphazardly until Suga picked it up. Under Ennoshita's influence, the uni's newspaper seemed to be blooming - even if it resulted in Ennoshita's permanent lack of enough sleep. He flipped through the pages.

"You added an ad section?" He asked. Ennoshita made a fairly affirmative noise, though Suga was pretty sure Ennoshita was one leg in the dream world already. Suga snorted as he read the ads.

Someone wanting to buy last year textbooks. Someone offering cheap computer service. Someone advertising themselves at 'the best chemistry tutor on campus, hands down'. The esoteric club had an urgent ad calling for people to join, promising future members 'better horoscope readings'. ‘Job looks for people’ ads from fast food places.

A mix of all things, people offering, people looking for.

Suga stopped. He scanned the whole section carefully from the beginning, folded the paper again, and put it back by Ennoshita's bed, just as Ennoshita let out the first quiet snore.

His chair creaked when Suga sat on it and put his elbows on the desk. He smiled.

Now that was an idea worth exploring.

\- - - - - -

"Look!"

Daichi startled when a newspaper was thrown open inches from his face with a thunderous rustle. It was close enough that the text was blurring in front of Daichi's eyes, especially when Bokuto jabbed at one page with his finger.

"They published my article," Bokuto said, grinning. Daichi eased the newspaper away to look properly. Indeed, in the sports news sections was listed one with Bokuto's name underneath.

"Congrats," Daichi said, smiling. He skimmed through the text. "Prepping for future career?"

"Nah. One lecturer promised additional points, that's all. Because he was one of founders of the whole thing, you know - still is interested in the newpaper being active." Bokuto sat down on the seat next to Daichi, looking over his shoulder to see if Daichi was indeed reading. "But, uh- Kind of wanted to do it. For own satisfaction." He rubbed his neck self-consciously.

"Founder? Seriously?"

"Yeah, the guy is, like, ancient."

Daichi nodded with understanding. "Did you like writing it?"

"Sure did! Had to do lots and lots of research to even start but I had some help. And I got some tips from the guys who edit the whole thing."

"Want to get published again?"

"Dunno. Sure wouldn't mind."

Daichi hummed. He politely, but with interest read Bokuto's article and complimented his writing enough for Bokuto to beam. When he was left alone again, he laid the newspaper on the table and looked around at the people going in and out of the library's reading room. It was quite a popular place around noon.

He was ready to fold the newspaper and go about with his lectures when Daichi spotted an unusual word in the ad section. Focusing on it, the corner of his mouth twitched up in amused disbelief.

"Seriously?" he muttered under his breath. A few people sitting nearby looked at him weird but he paid them no mind.

\- - - - - -

Suga was just lying on his bed and minding his own business when one newspaper page was gently placed over the book he was reading. One, rather small, part of it was quite unnecessarily circled with red ink. Suga innocently glanced at it and then up, at Ennoshita's face suspended in mild surprise where one is smiling just so, just to convey polite interest.

It was actually terrifying.

"What's this?" Ennoshita asked.

"A newspaper."

Ennoshita just looked at him until Suga shifted uncomfortably. "What is this?" Ennoshita repeated slowly, pronouncing each word separately and so clearly his voice rang, as if he was a teacher lecturing a child.

Suga briefly closed his eyes. "It's an ad."

"And who, pray tell, wrote that ad?"

"I did," Suga admitted petulantly.

Ennoshita cleared his throat. "'Attention!'" he read out loud. "'A companion for pumpkin patch photos needed. Must not be a creep. Send applications at the email below.' Five pumpkin emojis."

It really did not sound any better read out loud than it looked written down, and Suga would normally be burning with embarrassment; but here he stubbornly decided to contradict Ennoshita on as many levels as possible, and so Suga managed to keep his chin up through the whole thing.

"You had your chance," he said. "I won't accept an application from you anymore."

It must have been just a touch too much cheek for Ennoshita's patience because his eye twitched.

"This is a serious newspaper," Ennoshita said emphatically. "It was always a serious newspaper, it is now a serious newspaper, and it will stay a serious newspaper for as long as I'm in charge. We control the quality of content to the point when we sometimes ask for the author to rewrite the particular content four times to accept it. Ads are selected to best reflect the needs of the readers. And then comes along one Suga who does the unthinkable, and then the person in charge of the ads thinks it's the funniest thing ever sent to them and decides to post it for shits and giggles. Who suffers from all of this?"

"No one?" Suga suggested hopefully.

"Me. I do. Newspaper does. Readers do. The sanctity of journalist's work does-"

"There is no such thing as the sanctity of journalist's-"

"And who would even answer an inane ad like this-"

"Well-"

Before Suga had a chance to start defending himself, his phone pinged. In the sudden quiet of the middle of the fight they both whirled to glare at it for the audacity to interrupt them. When Suga picked it up, though, he gasped in surprise and glee.

"Well-" he said cheerfully as he stuck the phone up in the air for Ennoshita to look, "-this someone would. And did."

"You are insane," Ennoshita said flatly. "That guy is insane. I'm actually insane too, because despite everything I still hope that you won't get murdered, and that your head won't be cleaned out and have a candle stuck in it to make a very original jack-o'-lantern."

"This is the nicest thing you ever said to me."

Ennoshita sighed, suffering.

\- - - - - - - 

"You've been grinning to yourself an awful lot," Kuroo said as he patted Daichi on one arm only to appear on his other side, having caught up to Daichi walking through the campus to reach a remote building. He looked a bit miffed when Daichi hadn't fallen for the deceit. "Something good happened?"

"Not as much good as funny. You read the newspaper?"

"There's about hundreds of newspapers around the world, Daichi, I think you know that-"

"Uni's newspaper," Daichi explained patiently. 

Kuroo rubbed his chin. "Can't say I have."

"There was a weird ad there. Decided to answer it because it looked just ridiculous enough to be fun. Here, read up," he said as he rummaged through his pockets in search of the ad he ripped out from the rest of the newspaper. He finally found it, crumpled, in the inner pocket of his bag, and Kuroo took it with interest.

"Huh," he said, skimming it. "What do you know. The guy who posted this is a friend of a friend of a friend. Small world."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. See? The first parts of his name and family name are in the address.  It's Suga. Sugawara."

Daichi stopped dead in his tracks. Kuroo walked another three steps, too preoccupied to notice Daichi is no longer by him, but when he did, he looked over his shoulder blinking in confusion.

"Sugawara? As in Sugawara Koushi?" Daichi asked, his voice faint even to his own ears.

"Yeah?"

Daichi ground a curse between his teeth. Kuroo laughed out loud.

"Damn, you hate the guy or something? Don't tell me-" his eyes lit up, "-he is your mortal enemy."

"Nah. Not- Not that. Not quite."

"You're hiding something," Kuroo said, quirking his eyebrow up. "What's with you?"

"That Sugawara - I don't hate him. Quite, uh, the opposite," Daichi admitted hesitantly.

"Oh." Kuroo bit his lip in thought. He had a tiny smile tinkling at the corners of his eyes and it made Daichi suspicious. Kuroo had gone and done things he shouldn't have involved himself in only because he thought he was doing someone a favour. A bit of an unnecessary one, usually. "Well. I'm kinda surprised you didn't notice the email address, with your crush and all."

"’Crush’ makes me feel like I’m a ten year old kid.” Daichi sighed. “I never saw his name written down. Got introduced once but I chickened out when I tried to ask him for contacts."

"You what? Chickened out?"

Daichi started walking again, avoiding looking Kuroo in the eye. 

"Sawamura Daichi, I'm disappointed in you," Kuroo said to Daichi's back. "Worry not though, friend, for I believe Suga is for real with this ad. Quite lucky for you, huh." He clapped Daichi on the back. "You just might score yourself a date with him."

"What?"

"You heard me. A date for two, just you. Suga had weirder ideas than that before. Going out with a total stranger he found through a newspaper ad is definitely on the milder side. But it wouldn’t be a total stranger if it’s going to be you." He frowned, and then his face cleared. “All the better for him, I suppose.”

"I don't- I won't- It wouldn't be a date!"

Kuroo just waved at him as he walked on ahead. Daichi tucked his hands firmly into the pockets of his jacket. "It wouldn't be a date," he repeated to himself, peeved. "You need two willing to make it a date."

\- - - - - - - 

“Can’t, got a date,” Suga said happily even before Ennoshita managed to open his mouth. Ennoshita rubbed the bridge of his nose, exhaling a calming breath.

“I wasn’t going to ask about that,” he said. “The trash is overflowing and it’s your turn to throw it out.”

“Oh, right.” Suga swung his legs, sitting at the edge of his bed. He glowed, trailing after Ennoshita moving about with his eyes, though his nose scrunched up bit by bit when Ennoshita refused to talk further. Finally he cleared his throat. “I got a date,” he repeated pointedly.

“So I heard.”

“Yeah, it’s tomorrow.” Suga swung his legs harder, waiting for subsequent questions that Ennoshita seemed keen on replacing with disinterested silence. When Ennoshita sat down to fold his clothes, Suga snapped. “We’re going to a pumpkin patch. He agreed to photos. There were actually two more people who wrote but that guy was the only one who sounded even remotely serious about it.”

“Good for you.”

“I told him I’m gonna buy him dinner as a thank you.”

“That’s nice.”

“Could you pretend to be interested? You’re really half-assing this conversation on me.”

Ennoshita refused to look at him, so Suga tucked his knees against his chest. “Are you still mad at me for that ad?”

“I’m not mad,” Ennoshita said, that little angry line between his eyebrows that only appeared when he was mad quite prominent on his forehead. Suga tapped his fingers pointedly and Ennoshita stopped folding. His soft wool sweater rustled a bit when he put his hands in his lap. “Fine, I’m mad. The newspaper job is important to me and you know it. But I’m mostly worried, ‘cause you went and got yourself a date with a total stranger and you’re acting all relaxed about it, like it’s not a big deal.”

“It’s not. I’m gonna be in public spaces the whole time and worst comes to worst I have you as my emergency contact.”

Ennoshita snorted, but when Suga just looked at him steadily he sobered down. “Wait, you’re serious? I’m your emergency contact?”

“Well, yeah. Who else am I gonna trust around here?”

“Damn.” Ennoshita wrung his hands. “Is it like a confession hour? Am I supposed to tell you something that will cement our friendship too?”

“It’s the first time I’ve heard you say that you consider me a friend. That’ll be enough, I guess.” Suga dodged when Ennoshita threw a bundle of clean socks at his head. It bounced off the wall and fell somewhere behind Suga’s bed. They both looked after it. Suga lifted his head and caught Ennoshita’s eye. “Those socks belong to the bed shadow creatures now. You’re not getting them back.”

“Please clean behind your bed.”

“Gotcha.”

\- - - - - - -

Daichi exhaled slowly. The mist of his breath floated into the cold air, a little cloud pushed forward by the wind. He could hear his heart thumping in his chest and he put his gloved hand against it, his jacket rustling.

He was nervous, he had to admit as much to himself. Suppressing the urge to shuffle his feet, he glanced at the watch on his wrist, pushing the sleeve up and shivering when the cold slipped its freezing fingers under his clothes. He shouldn’t have a reason to feel anxious, yet there he stood, next to a wooden arch with a gate leading to the pumpkin patch, wringing his hands only to tuck them into his pockets a minute later.  On the other side of the low wooden fence a group of children giggled and squeaked, slaloming between the pumpkins as their parents walked by at a more moderate pace. Somewhere a pony neighed, marching in a circle on a rope guided by its owner, carrying a child whose parents gave in. Chilly wind carried distant voices through the field, making it impossible to recognize individual words.

Maybe he will disappoint Sugawara- Suga, he told Daichi to call him Suga- and that will be it, and they will never talk again. First and last date.

Daichi scoffed at himself. Still better than what it was up until now, catching sight of Suga walking through the campus, a little skip in his step and smile at the corners of his eyes. Daichi felt like a creep, stupid creep, when he watched Suga walk by, never attracting as much as a glance he could use as a way to start talking. 

Then they got introduced by a mutual friend and it happened during a party Daichi didn’t mean to go to but got almost forced along. There was loud music and Suga’s hair flashed green and red and blue in the stroboscope light, and Daichi wasn’t even sure if Suga heard his name at all. They shook hands, Suga was swept away by someone else, and Daichi soon went home. The next time they passed each other by on the campus, Suga didn’t even notice him.

And of course Daichi had little courage to just walk up to him and reintroduce himself. Didn’t want to be a bother and all.

Like some kind of a fool, he frequently thought to himself.

But now, by some kind of divine bliss and a wink from Lady Luck, he was to go on a date with one person he desperately wanted to meet properly. How life goes around.

A chuckle escaped him before he could strangle it, and he rubbed his cheeks to hide his smile. Though nerves nibbled at his fingers, there was certain warmth to his chest and lightness to his shoulders that made him think of how vast and high the bright, pale sky looked, but that was just a touch too weird to think about so he looked at the ground littered with fallen leaves instead.

“Are you Daichi?”

His head snapped up and he was looking into Suga’s mirthful eyes.

\- - - - - - -

“Good to meet you,” Suga said, thrusting his hand forward. He watched as Daichi fumbled to peel off his gloves. Daichi mumbled something like ‘you too’; his handshake was strong and firm and he looked Suga earnestly in the eye.

It reminded Suga of something. Or rather someone.

“Have we met before?” he asked immediately, cringing a little on the inside right after saying that out loud. Suga was famous for frequently forgetting names and faces, but he always supposed he made up for it with his personality, and he always got a little bit miffed when his friends not-quite-politely disagreed.

Daichi’s reaction made him raise an eyebrow. “Y-Yeah, once, I guess. During a party last year. Bokuto introduced us,” Daichi said, wringing his hands once and immediately tucking them into the pockets of his jacket.

“Oh.” Suga looked up in the sky. He had absolutely no idea what party Daichi was talking about. But it was true that Daichi’s face was familiar, and he must have made an impression during the introduction for Suga to even vaguely remember him after that much time. “So we are not total strangers then. In your face, Ennoshita.”

“Who?”

“Don’t mind it.” Suga grinned brightly. “Shall we?” he asked, pointing towards the entrance with a flourish. “I didn’t think it would be so cold, so I don’t wanna keep you freezing your ass- your nose off for no reason.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind freezing my ass off.” Daichi stepped forward, a little smile on his face as they walked in side by side. “I’m counting on something hot to drink afterwards, though.”

Suga hummed. “That I can do,” he said. “So, uhm-” he started and stopped, going around a frozen puddle. “What are you studying?”

They chatted all the way to a spot which as Suga heard was the most charming around. They passed by stalls where people in thick coats and scarves and hats sold still warm pumpkin pies and sausages, and whole pumpkins and pumpkin preserves, and then there were halloween decorations and a mish-mash of all things one could dream of seeing at a fair.

Before they managed to get to the spot, Suga had already worked up an appetite - delightful smells attacked them from every side, and he clearly saw Daichi eyeing one stall before he snapped his attention back to Suga.

Suga stopped in the middle of the path. “I’m starving,” he declared. “And I’m getting that pie. Come on.”

Daichi was hesitant to accept when Suga handed him a slice, but Suga was straight-forward. “My treat. For freezing your ass off.”

By the time they got to the corner of the patch for which Suga had so many plans, Suga had managed to tell Daichi half the things he was willing to talk about to anyone, and about a third part of things he usually kept to himself.

“You’re making me talk too much,” he told Daichi on the way. “I’m telling you things, too many things.”

“I’m not one to blab about stuff people tell me in confidence,” Daichi replied, his ‘blab’ making Suga smile. 

“Still-” Suga huffed a white cloud of breath, “-if I’m talking too much, just tell me to shut up.”

“I don’t mind listening.” Daichi smiled. He had a nice smile, that Daichi.

“But I don’t give you a chance to say more about yourself, you know. Conversation goes both ways, doesn’t it.”

“Should I speak more, then?”

“I wouldn’t mind. You’re a little bit of a ‘Mr. Secretive’ here.”

Daichi laughed out loud. “If you want.”

Though Suga didn’t exactly remember the order of things he mentioned about himself, he had a distinct feeling that Daichi was following the same pattern, and the realisation how acutely Daichi was listening to his chatter made Suga’s heart thump harder against the wall of his chest. Suga was being a little silly there, as Suga’s mind supplied.

He wasn’t even mad that there was a queue to the bench where Suga wanted to take photos because it was easy, talking to Daichi.

Five minutes into waiting Suga shuffled his feet and tucked his nose into the coils of his scarf. The girl on the bench laughed out loud when the guy she was with put tiny pumpkins on both his and her head. Letting out a pained sigh, Suga checked his watch. He should have known there would be a crowd, but he never imagined they would have to wait in a line just to snap a few photos.

“Sorry it’s taking so long,” he said, swirling around to offer Daichi an apologetic smile.

Daichi shrugged. “It’s fine by me, really. Could have been worse - imagine if it rained.”

“Wouldn’t be a line here, then,” Suga grumbled. The people behind them shifted, glancing up in the sky at the mention of rain - but there were no clouds in sight and they relaxed. Suga smirked. “Have you heard though?” he asked, raising his voice. “They say it’s supposed to snow soon.”

Daichi looked at him suspiciously. Suga pointedly tipped his head at the people in the line behind them, who were fumbling around and frantically typing on their phones.

“What-?” Daichi started, but promptly shut his mouth when Suga tugged him forward.

“It’s our turn,” Suga chirped. 

Daichi didn’t resist but a confused line appeared between his brows. “It never snows before Christmas around here,” he said quietly.

Suga shushed him. “They don’t know that.”

Daichi’s sent him a heavy look; Suga rolled his eyes.

“Arguably-” he said, pushing Daichi to make him sit on the bench, “-I did them a favour.”

“How is making fun of them a favour?”

“Because they’re going to be checking the weather every few hours to see if that mirage snow is coming or not. Let’s say the snow does come uncharacteristically early - they will know about it earlier than anybody else.” 

“Your logic is convoluted,” Daichi said, a little bit impressed. 

"My logic is sound." Suga plopped down on the bench too, after assembling a variety of peculiarly shaped pumpkins. He dumped most of them without ceremony into Daichi's lap and told him to stay still. He stepped back and cocked his head, admiring his work, before he nodded and pulled out the camera. Daichi shifted uncomfortably at its sight,

"Wait - I thought I would be taking pictures of you? Didn't you want photos to post online?"

"Never said they all would be photos of me." Suga gave him a toothy grin. "Do what I say or the deal is off."

Daichi whined out loud and flushed a little when it prompted Suga to cock his brow up in amusement. He still did exactly as Suga asked him to, though.

When the time came for the actual couply photos Suga so wanted to take, Daichi’s cheeks were quite redder than before; especially when Suga asked him to throw an arm across Suga’s shoulders. And then even the tips of his ears were glowing red when Suga asked if Daichi was ok with a kiss on the cheek.

“I don’t mind,” Daichi said and was charmingly embarrassed when Suga not only actually smooched his cheek but also captured it on camera.

“Perfect,” Suga said as they freed the bench for the next group of people. “A filter here and there and the photos will be ready to post.”

“Was I acceptable as a model?” Daichi asked. He looked a bit worried.

“More than acceptable,” Suga said with a grin. He pocketed his camera again and rubbed his freezing fingers; the tips were turning a little blue. He should’ve thought to take gloves before going out, but Suga hadn’t had a mind for gloves back then.

Daichi saw him warming up his hands and immediately started taking off his own gloves. He offered them to Suga decisively, not backing off even when Suga tried to oppose.

“I’m warm enough, and you’re freezing,” Daichi said, thrusting the gloves into Suga’s chest.

“Thanks,” Suga sighed. The gloves were delightfully warm. “Something hot to drink now? Or are you in a rush?”

“Not in a rush. And I would kill for a cup of tea.”

\- - - - - - -

The whole afternoon (the whole date, his mind’s voice supplied treacherously, sounding suspiciously like Kuroo) went by in a bit of a blur. By the time they found a nice, toasty cafe to sit in they were positively freezing. They bought their hot drinks, Suga opting for a coffee stronger than Daichi would have a stomach to drink, and sat for - yes, Daichi had to do a double take at his watch - two full hours just chatting in a booth in the corner, under a light bulb hanging low above their table. 

Across the dark wooden table Suga’s pale, flushed from cold hands gripped at his cup or were lifted up to punctuate a point Suga was making. Though he looked animated before, Suga started to sag a little when he saw Daichi check the time.

“Sorry, I’m keeping you, am I not?” He said more than he asked, brows tilted down in a small frown.

“Not at all,” Daichi rushed to assure him. “I’m not busy. I was just kind of, well, surprised. I didn’t notice the time passing at all.”

Suga perked up right away. “Right? It was fun.”

They grinned at each other. Daichi looked down at the tea grounds at the bottom of his cup, the only remnants left. He was feeling a little heavy, a bit hesitant to get up even though they were both long done with their drinks.

He heard Suga breathe in sharply.

“There is, uh, a party next week,” Suga said, chewing at his bottom lip. “Because it’s halloween and all. And, uhm-” he wriggled in his seat, fidgeting, “-I was wondering if maybe you would wanna go? With me?”

Daichi’s lungs stopped working for a second. “Party?” he repeated slowly.

“If you aren’t busy- Are you? Damn, I thought I would ask but if you have plans-”

“I’m not busy,” Daichi said emphatically. “No plans. So I would like to go, actually.”

Suga brightened and his eyes widened enough for the light to twinkle in them like little stars. “Nice,” he said and ducked his head. Daichi wasn’t really sure because it was a bit dim, but Suga might have blushed a little. “Good.”

Daichi leaned back in his seat and tried to both suppress an incredulous grin and wrap his mind around the fact that he just got asked out.


End file.
